Newtron
The Newtron is a type of reptile-based Badnik created by Dr. Eggman. First appearing in the original Sonic the Hedgehog game in 1991, it appears to be modelled on a newt, though its abilities are more akin to a chameleon; it is capable of camouflaging itself to blend in with the surrounding environment. Description There are two specific types of Newtron that can be told apart by their colour schemes. The first is mostly green with silver legs and silver stripes on its tail, a red fin on its head and large yellow eyes. It uses optic camouflage to turn invisible, but when an enemy is in its sights it will reappear and attack by shooting an energy pulse from its mouth. The second variety of Newtron is indigo-coloured with an orange head-fin and red eyes. Though possessing the same cloaking ability as the first type, it has a much different form of attack. When an enemy is close, it will de-cloak and drop down, its limbs turning into jet boosters. These allow the Newtron to launch itself towards its foe. Game appearances Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Newtrons appear in both the 16-bit and 8-bit versions of Sonic the Hedgehog. In the 16-bit version, both types of Newtron appear in the Green Hill Zone, remaining invisible until Sonic draws close enough. The green Newtrons will attack by firing an energy pulse and then disappear again after firing. Sonic can attack the Newtron while it is visible and destroy it with a jump attack, but in most cases the Newtron will be placed in a position where Sonic cannot reach it, usually obstructed by a wall. The indigo Newtron will normally appear from right above Sonic or just before Sonic is beneath it. It drops down and transforms into a rocket, blasting toward Sonic. Sonic can either destroy the Newtron or avoid it; if Sonic evades, the Newtron will keep moving in the same direction till it disappears off-screen. In the 8-bit version of Sonic 1, Newtrons appear in the Jungle Zone. Though they are indigo-coloured, they have the abilities of the green variant. When Sonic is in range, they appear in mid-air and fire an energy blast before cloaking again. However, the Newtron is still positioned in the spot it became visible in and Sonic can still attack it. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) In the Master System/Game Gear versions of Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Newtrons (referred to as Meleon in the Japanese instruction manual) appear in the Under Ground, Sky High and Green Hills Zones. They are coloured blue and perform both types of attack as the original variants from Sonic 1. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I Newtrons make a long-awaited return in Sonic the Hedgehog 4, appearing in the Splash Hill Zone. They have been given an updated appearance since the Mega Drive era; their bodies have numerous visible seams and their legs look more skeletal. While the Newtrons are only coloured green this time around, they come in both sniper and rocket modes. The sniper types only appear in areas that the player cannot reach and so cannot attack them. The rocket types transform and move faster than before. Sonic Generations In the Nintendo 3DS version of Sonic Generations, both blue and green Newtrons appear in Green Hill Act 1. Despite their redesign for the game, the Newtrons have the same attack pattern as in their first game and are placed in the exact same places. However, none of the Newtrons contain animals. Sonic Lost World In both versions of Sonic Lost World, the Newtrons regain their original design, although they are smaller. Green type Newtrons appear in Windy Hill Zone 1 and Sky Road Zone 1 in the Wii U version, and in Windy Hill Zone 1 and 2, and Silent Forest Zone 2 in the Nintendo 3DS version. Green Newtrons mostly have the same attack patterns as in Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), meaning that they turn invisible, hang on walls and shoot small projectiles at the player. These Badniks can be defeated using the Focused Homing Attack. Also, in this game, they again release animals upon their defeat. Sonic Mania In Sonic Mania, Newtrons appear in the Green Hill Zone and retain the exact same appearances and abilities they did in Sonic the Hedgehog 1. Other appearances Sonic the Comic In the Sonic the Comic series published by Fleetway Editions, the Newtrons were standard models in Dr. Robotnik's Badnik army. In this media, they lacked any form of projectile weapons and cloaking ability, and were more akin to melee fighters. Depending on the artist, the Newtrons' design would differ between issues. Earlier models of Newtrons were also quadruped, but later models became bipedal. The Newtrons got decommissioned after the occurrence of an electromagnetic pulse which affected the entire planet Mobius. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:War Machines Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Eggman Machines Category:Badniks